1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to frequency characteristic setting of circuitry for arbitrary setting the frequency characteristic of an amplifier.
2. Description of Background Information
Equalizer amplifiers are known as frequency characteristic setting of circuitry for arbitrary setting the frequency characteristic of the amplifier. However, in the case of conventional equalizer amplifiers, it was necessary to divide the audio frequency band into a plurality of frequency bands and to provide a control element for each of such frequency bands in order to enable the setting of complex frequency characteristics. This causes an increase in the number of control elements. If the equalizer amplifier is formed together with other audio equipment such as a tape deck, it becomes difficult to lay out control elements in the operation panel.